Promise
by RENEOASPECT
Summary: Janji? Sebuah janji yang dibuat oleh remaja yang akan bertemu. Perkenalan yang cukup unik lalu membuat sebuah janji. apakah mereka dapat mewujudkannya? Naruto x Hinata


"Aku janji, kita pasti akan bertemu suatu hari nanti. Dan di hari tersebut aku akan melamarmu"

"Tentu, akan aku pegang janjimu dan akan aku tunggu hari dimana janji yang kau buat dapat terlaksana"

.

.

.

.

  
  


PROMISE

By

Aiharasenkreutz

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rating : T

Pairing : NaruHina

Warning : Typo and Miss, Alur berantakan, mudah ditebak (mungkin), Etc.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah janji memanglah harus di buktikan, apalagi jika kamu berjanji kepada seseorang yang kamu sayangi. Dan orang yang kamu sayangi itu memegang teguh janji yang kau buat. Tentu saja aku sebagai laki laki harus menepati janji yang telah ku buat kepadanya.

Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, aku bekerja di sebuah perusahaan yang cukup terkenal dengan pelayanannya yang cukup membuat tamu yang datang mengulas senyum. Yah, perusahaan yang kudiami sekarang ini adalah sebuah perusahaan bertajuk hiburan untuk keluarga atau biasa dikenal sebagai karaoke family. Tentu aku sangat senang akan hal itu, karena aku bisa mewujudkan impianku bekerja sebagai IT diperusahaan tersebut. Walaupun bukan disebuah perusahaan yang aku impikan, tapi setidaknya aku dapat mewujudkannya yang mengingat aku hanyalah lulusan sekolah teknik.

Saat ini aku sedang menyelesaikan tugas yang di berikan atasanku. Yah, aku harus menyelsaikan design promo yang harus selesai besok sehingga melembur di tempat kerjaku ini. Melahkan? Tentu saja, gimana sih tidak melelahkan dimana kamu harus menyelesaikan tugas yang cukup rumit hanya seorang diri. Namun aku tidak menghiraukan akan hal itu karena sebagai balasan dari hasil kerjaku ini aku bisa mendapatkan cuti selama 1 minggu. Sungguh hadiah yang cukup menyenangkan bagiku. Kenapa? Karena aku dapat pergi berlibur untuk menepati sebuah janji yang telah aku buat dengannya

FLASHBACK 5 YEARS AGO ...

Drrttt ....

Aku merasakan getaran dari ponselku, dan ternyata benar itu adalah pesan darinya

"Siang Naruto, kamu lagi ngapain? Aku mau chattingan sama kamu boleh? Eh pastinya boleh dong XD. Kan setiap harinya juga kita suka Chattingan terus hahaha ... Peace"

Aku yang membaca pesannya itu tentu saja mulai bersemangat dan mulai senyum senyum dengan sendirinya menatap layar ponsel. Mungkin kalau orang lain yang melihatku saat ini akan mengira bahwa aku sudah gila karena senyum sendiri.

"Siang Hinata !!! yah boleh dong siapa sih yang gak mau sama kamu XD. Ngomong ngomong aku kebantu sama kamu nih karena sekarang aku lagi gak ada guru, kamu juga gak ada guru kah?"

"Sama aku juga gak ada guru nih, coba aja aku ada disitu, kita bisa ngobrol secara langsung. Kan seru"

"Hmmm...Hinata aku mau ngomong sesuatu nih"

"Mau ngomong apa emangnya? Lagian biasanya kamu gak perlu nanya bukan?"

"Sebenarnya sih aku juga gak tau kenapa aku sampai tanya dulu buat nanya hehehehe"

"Ish kamu ini, yaudah mau ngomong apa?"

"Kamu tau kan, kalau jarak kita ini terhalang? Yah, mungkin dari awal kita mulai kenalan itu sebuah hal yang lucu. Kadang aku suka ketawa sendiri mengingatnya"

"Hmmm...bisa langsung ke inti utama?, jangan buat aku malu Naruto! Aku jadi malu ini"

"Ehehehe maaf-maaf, hanya mengingat masa lalu yang lucu. Begini maksudku, yah walaupun ini termaksud nekad menurutku. Aku mau kita membuat sebuah janji"

"Janji? Janji apa emangnya?"

"Aku mau kita membuat janji. Kalau suatu saat kita pasti akan bertemu"

Sebenarnya aku sedikit takut menulis ini, apakah dia akan setuju dengan janji yang ku buat ini. Yah kami memang bukan teman yang secara langsung bertemu bertatap muka. Melainkan kami berteman dengan cara yang menurutku aneh, berawal dari sebuah group chat social media yang kebetulan kami berada didalamnya lalu akrab dan menjadi teman. Aneh? Kuakui itu, secara waktu berlalu kami akrab, dan beginilah akhirnya.

Drrttt... 

Aku merasakan getaran ponselku lagi sehingga membuatku tersadar kembali dari khayalan masa lalu.

"Aku mengerti, dan juga aku pun mengakui kalau ini nekad. Tapi, aku mau Naruto. Ayo suastu saat kita bertemu Naruto"

Sungguh aku yang membaca pesan tersebut langsung terkejut dan langsung mengulas senyum. Sungguh ironi, sepasang remaja yanf masih duduk di bangku SMP membuat janji yang sulit. Aku langsung tersenyum kecut ketika memikirkan hal itu, aku tidak langsung membalas pesan darinya. Mungkin dia disana sama sepertiku saat ini, sedang memikirkan keras tentang ini.

Sekitar 5 menit berlalu, aku masih belum membalas pesan darinya. Aku masih terpikirkan dengan segala macam pertanyaan yang bergelut dalam pikiranku 'Apakah ini jalan terbaik, apakah aku bisa mewujudkannya?, bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa mewujudkannya?, bagaimana jika aku membuat dia resah?, bagaimana jika aku tidak mewujudkannya?, bagaimana jika aku membuatnya kecewa karena aku tidak bisa mewujudkannya?, Kau hanyalah seorang bocah pelajar ingusan yang membutuhkan kasih sayang orang tua!, namun kau itu laki-laki Naruto! Kau pasti bisa melakukannya dan mewujudkannya dengan seiring waktu berjalan asalkan kau yakin!. Yah, aku pasti bisa melakukannya.'

"Aku janji, kita pasti akan bertemu suatu hari nanti. Dan di hari tersebut aku akan melamarmu"

Aku tersenyum saat mengetikan text yang terbilang nekad tersebut, dengan yakin aku menyentuh tombol send walaupun dalam hati aku sedikit resah dengan text yang aku tulis. 'Melamarmu' oh god mungkin jika orang yang melihatnya hanya omong kosong anak remaja yang mencoba merayu. Tentu tidak! Aku memang sadar akan kata-kata yang aku tulis itu, tentu aku menyukainya selama ini. Tapi aku terus memastikan, apakah aku menyukainya berdasarkan perasaan atau hanya perasaan suka sesama teman. Yah, aku harus memastikannya sampai dimana aku menemuinya.

Drrttt...

Ponselku kembali begetar dan aku yakin itu balasan darinya. Kenapa aku yakin? Karena aku tidak sengaja melihat notifikasi di statusbar ponselku bahwa benar pesan darinya. Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk aku langsung membukanya.

"Tentu, aku akan pegang janjimu dan aku akan tunggu dimana janji yang kau buat dapat terlaksana"

END FLASHBACK ...

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku yang malah mengingat masa lalu yang cukup unik. Aku mengulas senyum dan kembali mendesign promo yang harus diserahkan besok. Lalu aku menepuk pipiku 

"Kerja! Kerja! Ayo besok aku harus kasih ini ke Supervisor, semoga saja enggak ada revisi supaya aku bisa tenang" Ujarku sambil menepuk pipiku berulang kali agar rasa kantuk hilanh dan kembali memfokuskan pada komputer kerja.

"Mungkin sambil dengerin lagu bagus juga, buat rileks"

Aku langsung mengambil Smartphoneku yang bertuliskan Sony dan memasangkan headphone ke lubang jack dan membuka aplikasi Music dan memilih lagu AZU - For You.

  
  


Music playback

  
  


Koko ni aru no wa Kimi ga ima made erande michi no

Hal yang ada di sini adalah jalan yang telah engkau pilih hingga kini

Kotae tachi yo hora jishin motte susumeba ii

Lebih baik bagimu untuk terus mempercayai segala jawabanmu itu

Tottemo shinzen na no, ame agari no ASUFARUTO ni

Bagaikan pelangi yang muncul di atas aspal setelah hujan reda

Niji ga kakarau youni

Bukankah terlihat begitu alami?

Lonely, Kaze ga fuite

Lonely, angin berhembus

Feeling, Kigatsuita yo

Feeling, aku menyadari

Kotae wa doko ni mo nai kedo

Meski jawabannya tak ditemukan di mana pun

Call me, Wakatteru wa

Call me, aku mengerti

With You, Ai wa itsumo

With You, cinta itu selalu

Attaeau mono

Akan saling bertemu

FOR YOU

For you

  
  


Entah karena apa aku malah memilih lagu ini, aku mulai terhanyut dalam arti dari lagu tersebut. Entah mungkin aku yang terlalu Lebay seakan lagu tersebut adalah perasaanku saat ini.

"Hey hinata, apa yang kau sedang lakukan sekarang? Aku merindukan kita yang dulu" gumanku yang tidak aku sadari.

  
  


To be continued

  
  


Pojok Author :

Ini apa yah? :'v kalau boleh jujur disebagian fic ini merupakan kisah nyata dari saya. Dan disini saya menyertakan sebuah brand, maaf yah namanya juga Fanboy :v

Mind to riview?


End file.
